


the letter in the bottom of my bag

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Asahi, it turns out, isn’t all that unapproachable. She’d been terrified of him in the beginning, and who can blame her, really? He’s pushing 190 centimeters and wears his hair like some...punk, or something. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d showed up to practice in a leather jacket one day.(Asahi in a leather jacket probably isn’t a thought she should be thinking).
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Yachi Hitoka
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	the letter in the bottom of my bag

Yachi supposes it would be easier if she could just say something.

Asahi, it turns out, isn’t all that unapproachable. She’d been terrified of him in the beginning, and who can blame her, really? He’s pushing 190 centimeters and wears his hair like some...punk, or something. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d showed up to practice in a leather jacket one day.

(Asahi in a leather jacket probably isn’t a thought she should be thinking).

Anyway, her first impression of him was entirely wrong. He’s probably the nicest player on the team, other than Hinata, and Hinata can definitely be mean because she’s seen him fight with Kageyama. But no one has ever fought with Asahi. They tease him sometimes, but the third years all seem really close like that. It gives her hope that maybe someday she can be that close with her own class.

She’s been watching Asahi a lot, though. On the one hand, it’s inevitable, since she’s been learning how to track their statistics and he hits the ball more than anyone else. On the other, it’s definitely not just that that’s keeping her eyes locked on him. He’s handsome, even with his punk beard and his bun. She thinks she might have...the tiniest crush.

And she would say something, she’s not a coward (anymore), but he’s graduating and she has no idea what his future plans are. And even if he is staying around, it’s not like he’d want to date someone who’s still in high school, anyway. 

All of this means that there’s a letter in the bottom of her bag. 

She has no intention of actually giving it to him, probably. But she’s written it and it’s there in the bottom of her bag, just in case she changes her mind, or in case a tsunami hits, or maybe an earthquake shakes the school apart and they have to hide in the same doorway, or a meteor strikes and they run from the destruction together. And maybe somewhere in there he falls in love with her and she can give him the letter and say she loved him the whole time. She supposes it’s ridiculous to assume she’d have her bag with her in any of those events, but it’s better to be prepared and not need something you have than to be unprepared and not have something you need.

Anyway. She’ll never give it to him, but there’s something sweet about the possibility of first love. It’s nice to think there’s the chance he might requite her feelings, even if she knows there’s not. He’s a good guy. He’d let her down gently either way.

Which is why, when he smiles at her at practice, she smiles back. He’s a good guy, and he deserves all the smiles in the world.


End file.
